3° Festival de la Canción Internacional
El III Festival de la Canción Internacional tiene lugar en el mes de enero de 2014 en la ciudad de Ámsterdam, Países Bajos debido a la victoria de Armin Van Buuren y Trevor Guthrie con la canción "This is what it feels like" después de desempatar en las ocasiones votadas al Reino Unidos y su "Uprising" Esta edición contó con la participación de 32 países, de los cuales 18 fueron de Europa, 6 de Asia, 6 de América, 1 de África y solo 1 de Oceanía. En esta edición también hubo retirados y debutantes. Argelia no participa por segunda edición consecutiva al igual que Islandia, Rumanía y Sudáfrica. Actualmente se están teniendo platicas para su posible retorno en la 4° edición del Festival. Australia e Irán, participantes en las dos ediciones anteriores también se retira; Austria, Finlandia y Mónaco que hicieran su debut en la edición pasado, anunciaron su retiro en la 3° Edición. Y como debutante llega Nueva Zelanda. Está edición contó con dos semifinales: la primera con 14 países y la segunda con 13 países. De estas semifinales pasaron los 10 países más votados, los cuales se sumaron al TOP 5 de la edición pasada: *Países Bajos *Reino Unido *Serbia *España *Alemania En esta edición Alemania se alzó con el triunfo a manos de Schiller y Despina Vandi con la canción "Destiny" obteniendo un total de 114 puntos siendo hasta el momento la puntuación más baja con la que un país gana el festival después de los 158 puntos de Países Bajos en la 2° edición y los 165 puntos de Francia en la 1° edición. El segundo puesto lo obtuvo la debutante Nueva Zelanda con "Raining Diamonds" y el tercer puesto corrió a cargo por segunda vez consecutiva de Serbia con "Nothing but the faith" Hasta el momento la final de esta edición ha sido la segunda edición más cerrada después del empate de la 2° edición al haber una diferencia de tan solo 4 puntos entre el primero y el segundo puesto. 1° SEMIFINAL En esta semifinal participaron 14 países de los cuales los 10 más votados pasaron a la final. *Dinamarca quedó eliminda debido a la ausencia de su voto. *Tuvieron derecho a voto Alemania y Serbia, miembros del BIG 5 2° SEMIFINAL En esta semifinal participaron 13 países de los cuales los 10 más votados pasaron a la final. *Estados Unidos quedó eliminado debido a la ausencia de su voto. *Países Bajos no emitió su voto por lo que será sancionado en la Final *Tuvieron derecho a voto Países Bajos, España y Reino Unido, miembros del BIG 5 FINAL Esta Final contó con la participación de 25 países; 20 provenientes de las dos semifinales y 5 que pasaron directamente a la final por haber logrado un lugar en el TOP 5 de la edición pasada. *Los países miembros del BIG 5 clasificados directamente a la final se muestran en cursiva *Países Bajos será sancionado con 58 puntos menos por no haber votado en la 2° semifinal. *Chile será sancionado con 58 puntos menos por haber enviado una canción anterior a 2011 *Aún no se decide si para la 4° edición tendrán pase directo los primero 5 o los primeros 3 lugares. Link del playlist de las canciones de la final de la 3° Edición del Festival de la Canción Internacional http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvsOGdCGvFtdTVgwYsrNbiCyGu2DltC9Y MÁXIMAS PUNTUACIONES Los famosos 12 puntos son los más deseados por un país en este y muchos festivales de música. ¡Todos quieren recibirlos! En esta 1° Edición las máximas puntuaciones se repartieron de la siguiente manera: Semifinal 1 *Se muestran 15 de 16 puntuaciones máximas debido a la ausencia del voto de Dinamarca. Semifinal 2 *Se muestran 14 de 16 puntuaciones máximas debido a la ausencia del voto de Estados Unidos y Países Bajos. Final *Se muestran 31 de 32 máximas puntuaciones debido a la usencia del voto de Dinamarca